


Haunted By The Ghost Of Her

by Katlyn1948



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dont Read If You Hate Sad, Drabble, F/M, Game of Thrones References, GoT au, I Have Happier Stories, I’m in a funk, Loosely Based Off Of The Night We Met song, Modern, No She Is Not Dead, Past Realtionship, Remember, Sad, She Left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948
Summary: Gendry cannot stop thinking of Arya





	Haunted By The Ghost Of Her

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m in a funk and have listened to this song on replay (The Night We Met) and wanted to write a Drabble about it...also like, it’s in my Arya/Gendry Spotify playlist so...enjoy??

The ghost of her haunted him.

Every time he closed his eyes, he would see her. His dreams were filled with nothing but the memory of her. Every night would be the same as the one before. He would drift and fall into a deep slumber, only to be jolted awake by her stormy grey eyes boring into his soul.

Since the day she walked out of his life, he has thought of nothing but her. It was almost like a drug addict clawing for another fix. She was his drug that he couldn’t shake.

The memories were still fresh, not matter how long ago they were. Each night he would pick a new one to remember. A new one to smile at. A new one to forget.

This night he chose the memory of the night that they met.

It was a cold winter day and the snow had just fallen. The grounds were covered in a light blanket of white fluff that he had never seen before.

Living in the south left little to the imagination of the winters in the north, but seeing the first snows of winter was everything he thought it would be.

Traveling from town to town had gotten tiresome for him, so when he finally reached the north before going beyond the wall, he decided to settle. He picked up a few odd jobs here and there until he finally became the head mechanic at a local car shop. It wasn’t much, but it was something he enjoyed.

That day had been particularly cold and working in shop only made it worse. His fingertips were near frozen off when he finally left for the day. He decided to stop by the local coffee shop to grab a cup of brew to warm his aching bones. That’s when he saw her. She was warped in a thick coat lined with gray fur. It matched the color of her eyes perfectly. Her hair was swept up into a bun atop her head and her black Doc Martins had the faintest remnants of the snow outside.

He wasn’t sure what compelled him to glide her way and talk to her and before he realized what was happening, he was standing right in front of her.

She to, was mesmerized by the bulky man towering over her, intrigued at what he was about to say.

“Hi, I’m Gendry.” He outstretched his hand and she gladly took it.

“Hi, Gendry. I’m Arya.” She shook his hand with force and grinned at his sudden surprise.

From then they were inseparable, until they weren’t.

He had all of her then none of her and it killed him inside.

There were times when he wished that he wasn’t the stupid bull that she would call him every now and then. But there were times that he wished that she wasn’t such a stubborn wolf.

All he wanted was to remember the good times and forget about all the bad things between them. He wanted to feel her, to smell her, to hold her as he once used to.

_One day_, he promised himself, _One day I will forget, but for now, I will ride along the forgotten trail we used to travel. Just, take me back to the night we met._


End file.
